Shadow Storms
by Cera Mist
Summary: This is after the story Death Bringer. Summary on inside!
1. Chapter 1

Shadow Storms

**SUMMARY:** This is after the book Death Bringer. Valkyrie and Fletcher are not together, for now. Valkyrie meets a girl about her age that is an amazing elemental. Skullduggery offers her a spot on the Sanctuary and she mostly follows Valkyrie and Skullduggery. However, she does most of her missions with Fletcher because no one wanted to go on missions with him and because the two meet up in Australia. Alice and Fletcher returned to Dublin.

The howling wind made trees rock back and forth. People were rushing home, no one wanted to be caught in a storm like this one. One by one the houses lights turned off. The street soon was consumed by darkness. No one was asleep though, the street was awake. Outside a girl stood while everyone hide. Her light brown locks flew around showing her bright piercing green eyes. She wore a tight red jacket that clung to her body, and black skinny jeans. She wore a blank expression as she strolled down the street. She pushed open the doors to Randy's Hotel and checked in. When she was her room she locked the door and whispered, "You can come out now." Suddenly the air before her shimmered and a boy stood in front of her. The girl wasn't surprised at all. "What toke you so long? I was bored all day! I even had the thought to go outside and look for you just because you toke so long." The boy whined. The girl simply shrugged. "Well, I had things to finish for Skullduggery. I wish you would be more patient Fletcher. What would Valkyrie say in a situation like this?" She giggled. "Alice! Don't bring Valkyrie into this!" Fletcher grumbled. Alice smile faded. She had forgotten that they had broken up. Silence fell over the room and things became awkward. Alice knew about the situation between the two, but she forgot alot. "Fletcher, let's get some rest. Tomorrow we have to leave at 7:00. Okay?" Fletcher nodded and headed to one of the beds fell asleep. Alice turned out the lights and lay in her bed. She knew Valkyrie missed Fletcher, but only wanted to be friends. Alice let out a sigh, a little too loud because Fletcher rolled to face her. "Can`t sleep?" Fletcher mumbled. Alice had to admit; when Fletcher was half-asleep he looked adorable. Alice would never admit it of course. Fletcher wasn't over Valkyrie, but he wasn't thinking of getting back with her. They only exchanged nods and simple greetings whenever they mingled. They avoided each other like the black plague. Alice would try to trap them in a room together, but Valkyrie would bust down the door. Alice's eyes became heavy and soon sleep over toke her.

In the morning the both headed back to the Sanctuary to report their mission. When they reached the Sanctuary Skulduggery and Valkyrie are waiting for them. "Hey guys!" Alice waves. Alice glances over to see how Fletcher's doing. His facial expression was calm and confident. It was a nice change to see him like that. Valkyrie and Alice chatted a bit while Skulduggery examined Alice. "You're perfectly unharmed and bursting with energy, I must say if Valkyrie had gone on this mission she would have come back with at least a broken bone." Skulduggery said, his hat tipped back representing he was surprised. Alice giggled while Valkyrie scowled at him. "Anyways, Alice we have a new mission that requires Fletcher's and yours help." Fletcher, hearing his name called, ears perked up and he moved closer to listen. Alice scotched over so he could come in. Skulduggery explained about the recent murders. A whole family of 5 hanged at their own house. To Alice it seemed slightly strange, a couple years back in her neighbourhood back in Australia, there was a murder similar to this one. A family all hanged by Christmas lights. Back then she was young, but it didn't stop her from investigating the deaths. She had gathered information and suspects for weeks until she had numbered it down to two suspects, Molly Wane and Levi Ever. Molly Wane and Levi Ever were two normal people to those who aren't aware of their dark powers. Alice had been sure it was the work of both of them. After their discussion, Skulduggery told everyone to sleep well because tomorrow at 6 they were going to Australia. Exactly back to Alice's neighbourhood. Alice held Fletcher's hand and in a blink of an eye Fletcher had teleported them both into their usual hotel to rest for the night. Fletcher and Alice went to sleep without a word.

"Are we there yet?" Fletcher whined for the 13th time. Alice irritated smack Fletcher on the head with the book she was reading. "We'll be there, when we're there!" Alice hissed. Fletcher gave her a puppy-face but stopped asking. Fifteen minutes past until Valkyrie grumbled, "Are we there yet?" Skulduggery chuckled and told them it would be another five minutes before they reached the hotel they were heading for. Alice groaned when Fletcher and Valkyrie kept complaining on how bored they were. Alice knew this was going to be a hell of five minutes.

When the group arrived at their hotel, they separated. Alice and Valkyrie got their own room and Fletcher and Skulduggery shared another. They all stopped by at the café downstairs before stumbling to their rooms. When Alice was sure Valkyrie had fallen asleep, she slipped out of the room and accidently crashed onto Fletcher. Fletcher smirked and Alice jumped up embarrassed. She offered her hand and he toke it. "I guess I'm not the only on that couldn't sleep." Fletcher grinned. There was a feeling inside Fletcher whenever he saw Alice. It was the urge to protect Alice at all costs, even if he couldn't do much. She was the elemental here, not him. They were interrupted when a female shriek echoed in the hallway.

The group was outside in their fighting positions glancing around for the source of the scream. Fletcher and Alice had woken everyone and told them about the scream. Fletcher had teleported all of them outside. Valkyrie was the first one to spot a young man in his late teens or early twenties strangling a young woman. Alice grabbed onto Fletcher and Fletcher teleported them both forward a couple meters. "What you're doing is very wrong!" Alice shouted. The man turned and locked eyes with Alice. He tilted his head a bit in confusion. "I know you. You used to know me. We were the best of friends. Have you forgotten me already?" he rambled. "The only thing I forgot was to double check the streets and reports before sleeping. I won't be making that mistake again." Alice snapped. With the snap of her fingers a fireball formed. She aimed it at the male and was about to shoot when he stepped into the moonlight revealing his face. Straw blonde hair that was straight and short. Ocean eyes, clear and almost hypnotizing. Alice felt her fireball disappear and her knees went weak. She fell to her knees, but never took her eyes off of his. "You, I remember you. Levi Ever, my best friend and old combat partner. You started killing people after that weird dream you had. Though you never told me, it hurt the most when you decided to partner up with Molly Wane instead of me." Alice spat. Tears were welled up in her eyes. She refused to give him her tears. Levi's face was guilty, he had partnered up with Molly for a good reason. It wasn't because she was good company, she was mean and obnoxious. He had partnered up with her because she had offered something that had caught his interest. Levi looked down at his sneakers. "I did for a good reason, please don't hate me. You'll be happy one day." Levi whispered. Alice balled up her fists. "Happy? I'll be happy one day? One of my unhappiest days would be when you started killing people, when you started killing my friends. Your friends and even our families! Why did you do that?" Alice cried. Fletcher looked at Alice shocked. He knew Alice's parents were dead, but he never thought that her best friend had murdered them. Valkyrie sent shadows flying towards him but he caught them. "How did you do that? Shadows can't be caught!" Valkyrie pondered. Out of nowhere a dark blur shoot towards Alice and tackled her down. Some auburn curls could be seen here and there, but there was no way to get a better look at this thing. On top of Alice was a female, with auburn curls that reached her shoulders and foggy eyes. "Molly did you finish off the other people?" Levi questioned. Molly nodded. "Good. Alice it was nice meeting you, I hope we can meet again. Molly get us out of here." Levi grinned. Black smoke surrounded Levi and Molly and they both disappeared, leaving the shock group behind.

To Be Continued…

**So how was it? PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**

**~Cera Mist**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow Storms**

**Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skulduggery Pleasant. I only own Alice NightThorn, Levi Ever and Molly Wane. There will be more characters that I own soon such as Scarlett Chain, Obsidian Flame and etc.**

The group sat together on the beds in Valkyrie and Alice's room. "So Alice, how do you know Levi? Who's Molly?" Skulduggery raised a pretend brow though no one noticed. "Well, a long time ago, maybe six years ago we were the best of friends. He was my neighbour and the Sanctuary soon knew of our skills. Only I had magic in my whole family. Levi focused on combat and knew little magic. When we were in school people called me names because I was always out of school training on my magic. However Levi was the only one to stand up for me. We instantly became friends. We shared our secrets and taught each other. However two years after we became friends he had a terrible dream. He came running into my room with sweat all over his face. Levi kept asking me if I was okay and if someone else was here. I guess his dream involved me or something because he refused to go back to his house so he ended up sleeping over for the week. Levi refused to let me out of his sight. I didn't mind, if he thought he was keeping me safe I would let him continue believing. Though I would never be safe because-" Alice stopped. All eyes were on her. She stood up and bolted out the door. Skulduggery and Valkyrie rushed after her while Fletcher teleported outside the hotel. Fletcher managed to catch Alice's wrist while she ran out. Alice struggled a bit, trying desperately to wiggle out of his tight hold. "Where do you think you're going?" Fletcher warned. In the blink of an eye they both teleported back inside the hotel lobby where Valkyrie and Skulduggery were. Fletcher held her out and dropped her. Alice fell to the floor with a thud. Before Alice could get up a firm boot pressed onto her back. She looked up with pained eyes; she hadn't thought Fletcher would be so aggressive with her. Tears were trickling down her rosy cheeks. "Sorry." Alice mumbled before disappearing in to thin air. The trio was confused, what kind of elemental spell was that? Even Skulduggery seemed confused. Fletcher glanced around worried. Fletcher thought of Alice like a sister, or more than that. However he was sure she hated him now. He had threw her to the ground and held her down despite the struggling she made. Valkyrie hugged Fletcher knowing he was upset. "It's going to be alright. She'll come back, I know she will." Valkyrie kept repeating, but as the silence continued they knew Alice would not be returning.

Alice; covered in sweat and only wearing her white tank-top and black skinny jeans, stumbled down the street. She had used a difficult spell that a friend of hers had taught her when she had visited their village. It took up a lot of energy but helped when you needed to make a hasty escape. It was sort of like Fletcher's teleporting, but toke more strength and concentration. As Alice turned into an alley a low rumbling was heard. Alice swirled around scared, had someone followed her. Trying desperately to keep calm she continued down the alley. A dark blur flew towards her, trying to get a hold of her. Using her elemental skills Alice lit her whole body on fire, burning her foe. The blur flinched but caught her arm. "Sorry but your coming with me." A female voice called out. Alice flinched, that voice was so familiar. When Alice got a closer look at her foe she could finally recognize the female. "Scarlett Chain, Molly's cousin. You and I were friends once, until you turned to our enemy and made me a target." Alice growled recalling the memories. Scarlett nodded. "Smart girl, thought you'd never remember me after all those bad things I did. Selling top secret information to the enemy and betraying you. Making your boyfriend hate you." Scarlett teased. Alice threw a fireball at her. "Stop talking you demon! You're the reason Obsidian turned on me, you betrayed me and convinced him I was trying to kill him. Even though I was really protecting him, all those times that my insides felt like they were on fire, was because I was protecting him. I kept trying to convince myself that it was for him and he would be happy for this. But every time, every time he became more and more scared of me." Alice sobbed. Reaching her hand out to the side a dagger materialized. Alice held it close and tried to plunge it through her heart for a swift death, but something gripped onto the dagger and soon it clattered to the concrete floor. "Sorry, but we're going to need you alive. Whether you like it or not." Scarlett smirked before knocking Alice to the ground, making her slowly slip into unconsciousness. The last thought that went through her head was, _We?_

**To Be Continued…**

**So how was it? I know this is short but I originally wanted to release this on Valentine's Day which didn't work out because I was busy. So Happy Late Valentine's Day? Please Review! I promise the next chapter should be out soon! I will try to make some time to type out the chapter. BYE!**

**~Cera Mist 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow Storms

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skulduggery Pleasant. I only own Alice NightThorn, Levi Ever and Molly Wane. There will be more characters that I own soon such as Scarlett Chain, Obsidian Flame and etc.**

Chapter 3

In a forest far from town, there was a gray building. The gray building had double frosted glass doors and no windows. The place looked new, but there was a smell of moss everywhere inside. Inside there was Alice, strapped to a red velvet armchair, unconscious and her body had a few bruises that appeared when Scarlett was transporting her to the building. Slowly, Alice opened her heavy forest green eyes and took in her surroundings. There was a fireplace against the wall in front of her and all the furniture was red velvet. To her left was a frosted glass door, the handle was a weird looking contraption. After looking around Alice started focusing on her bonds, just some plain metal cuffs. With ease, Alice whispered some words and the cuffs snapped open. As soon as they were off Alice started rubbing her wrists to get the blood flowing again. Being as quiet as she could, Alice sneaked towards the door and studied the "handle". The handle had a weird criss-cross pattern with five buttons and a keyhole. The five buttons had symbols on them; some looked more like designs then symbols. They were letters of the Ancient Greek alphabet. Cursing underneath her breath, Alice began randomly tapping on the buttons until one of them made a loud click that echoed through the room. A hidden slot was revealed beside the handle, inside was a golden key with a heart design on top. There was the word "unlock" engraved on the key and the key was beautiful. Alice carefully slipped the key into the slot and twisted until a satisfying click was heard. Being as quiet as a mouse, Alice pushed the door open and poked her head out. The hallway was poorly lit and Alice could barely make out a tiny coffee table and a door. Glancing around the room one last time, Alice bolted towards the door. She didn't stop when someone shouted her name, but she did stop when a figure stepped out of the shadows. She instantly created a fireball and held it out towards the figure. When she got close enough to see the face of the person, she started wishing she didn't. In front of her was her worst nightmare, someone she had hoped never to run into ever again. But here she was with him in front of her. Letting out the breath she didn't notice she was holding she began to breathe. Alice toke a step back, suddenly uncomfortable, but shadows snaked out and wrapped around her dragging her closer. Mustering all her courage, Alice managed to squeak out 2 words, "Hello Obsidian."

**HEY! Third chapter's out, but I've been noticing something… No one has reviewed! I'm not even sure if anyone's read this! I've been thinking about discontinuing a lot lately. So if you want the story to keep on going please review! I know this one's short but I was starting to lose motivation! For people that are reading this and have read this, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Cera Mist**


	4. NOTE FOR SHADOW STORMS

**NOTE FOR SHADOW STORMS!**

Hey, I am stopping Shadow Storms due to no reviews. It's okay, I'll be starting a new story on a different subject, not sure yet. Though for those who did read Shadow Storms, thank you. I just wish that people would follow me and look at my new story when it comes out. Well bye.

~Cera Mist


End file.
